


A Night Out

by Lenny9987



Series: Lenny's Imagine Claire and Jamie Prompts [19]
Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenny9987/pseuds/Lenny9987
Summary: We mods over at Imagine Claire and Jamie decided to put together a series of drabbles centered around The Wedding in honor of the two year anniversary of the episode first airing. They each feature perspectives/scenes from side characters (some human, some animal).





	A Night Out

“Ye want me to go?” Lachina asked as she tightened the laces of her corset with practiced fingers. When she finished, she tugged at her breasts so they spilled over the top a bit then pulled her laces tighter.

“Ye would be my personal guest,” the little lawyer assured her as he tidied his own clothes.

“I wouldna think the bride would appreciate a hoor at her wedding,” Lachina quipped. She didn’t bother with petticoats, just tied on her skirt and adjusted the folds to hide the worst stains from sight.

“I think this bride will appreciate having smiling, friendly faces about, regardless of who they belong to,” he assured her.

It would mean a night away from the house—a rare treat indeed—not to mention whatever wedding feast they managed to assemble. And the little lawyer himself wasn’t poor company; if he was older than she usually favored, he was also gentler and more polite.

“Aye,” she told him. “I’ll need to make myself ready.” She could borrow a dress from Rhona and Melva would help with her hair.

“I will be by to fetch ye on the way to the kirk,” he told her with a wink.


End file.
